Valentine's Day take 1: Be Mine
by Eos1969
Summary: John wants to get Todd something special for Valentine's Day and ends up getting a surprise of his own... (A sweet, romantic story with an NC-17 ending...) DISCLAIMER: the SGA characters/setting etc are property of MGM. :)


Colonel John Sheppard had never been one to celebrate holidays like Valentine's Day. Not when he was dating and trying to impress someone; not even when he was married. And yet, here he was, anxiously pacing the length of his quarters while he awaited Todd's arrival.

Their relationship was still somehow a secret in Atlantis, but was well-known to Todd's alliance of hives. Turns out the ancient wraith Commander had quite a romantic streak in him, and enjoyed creating extravagant demonstrations for his chosen consort. John had already participated in several gift-giving ceremonies on board Todd's hive. Standing there in the throne room or the bridge or, most recently, the flight bay, as his paramour articulated all the ways in which he adored his human for the benefit of the crowd of wraith officers in attendance each time. The Colonel would then be handed the latest present, mumble his thanks and avoid eye contact while Todd smiled indulgently, enjoying the opportunity to spoil his mate.

John couldn't very well shuffle off to die quietly of embarrassment and leave his wraith hanging in front of his devoted legions of officers. So he'd take a deep breath, slap on a smile and offer up a quick kiss of gratitude. Todd, of course, got wise to that move after the first time he did it. Now the Wraith just slyly waits for his perfunctory kiss so he can wrap his leather-clad arms around the Colonel, trapping him in a heated embrace, before embarking on a long, dirty, wet display of affection. The last time he even dipped John as if they were in some cheesy rom-com and the credits were rolling.

And John couldn't even give him grief about it when he'd finally manage to drag the Commander away for some privacy. It's a bit difficult to get Todd to take his anger seriously while sporting clear evidence of his overwhelming desire to strip off and continue showing his gratitude. At least Todd had limited his public displays of affection to his hive.

The ancient wraith also had an insatiable curiosity regarding all things to do with Earth and its customs. That's what had started this whole business in the first place. John had been thinking about Valentine's Day and what he might do to show his wraith how he truly felt. He had been lying on top of Todd, in a post-coital cloud of bliss, tracing the lines of one of his many tattoos. Barely aware of himself, he had told Todd all about the upcoming Earth celebration of love and then rambled on about the meaning behind one of his own tattoos.

"Kinda like your star, ya know?" he had drawled lazily, now tracing the black lines around Todd's eye.

Todd had reciprocated by running his clawed fingers up John's arm and around his tattoo; a U.S. Air Force symbol, complete with stylised wings and a star in the centre. The wraith had leaned down then and licked the small star, causing John to moan. What followed was both of them taking it in turn to catalogue the various tattoos of the other, using fingers and teeth and tongues until they were both writhing with need.

Feeling hot and bothered all over again, Sheppard's thoughts were interrupted as the cause of his current state of nervousness strode into his room. Todd stopped to inhale John's scent, and a knowing smile appeared on his lips. He stalked forward slowly, stepping so close they were almost touching.

"Shepparrrrrd," he purred.

John decided he may as well just cut straight to the point. "You know how I was telling you about Valentine's Day? Well, I, ah, got you something. So. Yeah".

With that, he began removing his black uniform shirt as Todd watched him, head tilted to one side in wonder. Once removed, he heard his lover gasp but couldn't bring himself to take his eyes off the floor. A powerful green hand tentatively brushed his side, moving slowly up and then across his ribs. Cool fingers traced the new black lines that adorned the left side of his chest, a twin of the one around Todd's eye.

"Mine?" the wraith asked reverently.

John looked down at the thin lines of the star shape on his chest, just above his heart. He felt like he should say something, but his heart was beating too fast and his mouth had suddenly gone dry.

He coughed and tried to clear his throat. "I got it done back on Earth last week. It's not been easy, ya know, keeping this out of my thoughts. I've kinda been planning it for the last month".

"Yessss," Todd hissed. "You have been somewhat preoccupied lately. No matter. It kept you from noticing plans of my own".

John sighed at the prospect of another public performance. He shouldn't complain; he scored a dart out of the last fiasco.

"No, John," the wraith continued. "No audience this time".

Todd stepped back, reluctantly withdrawing his hand from John's chest. The wraith stood in the centre of the Colonel's room in all his commanding glory. He held his arms slightly away from his body, palms facing out, as if to present himself as the gift. With a playful gleam in his eye, the Wraith waved his feeding hand in a flamboyant flourish and, seemingly out of nowhere, produced a small, light pink candy heart. He tossed it to Sheppard who caught it easily. Yep. It was one of those Valentine's Day candies alright.

Before he could splutter out any questions, the Wraith gestured with his offhand and produced a yellow heart. That one was lobbed at the Colonel too. Again and again the Wraith commander produced candy hearts in an array of pastel colours - from up his sleeve, from behind John's ear, even out of thin air. And each one flipped it's way into his lover's eager hands.

"But… how?" He finally asked, laden with a handful of treats.

"Apparently a… magician does not reveal his tricks," the Wraith smiled knowingly.

Sheppard gazed down at his gift, only to notice that each one displayed a handwritten word. Laying them out on his desk, he sorted through the various combinations. Todd walked up behind him, capturing him in an embrace, his chin resting in John's shoulder.

When he had the seven small candies in the correct order, he felt himself blush. The multi-toned voice recited the words in his ear; "John Shepparrrrd, will you be mine always?"

John just stared at the line of candies.

Todd's offhand gestured to the candies, his palm open. He closed his hand to make a fist and raised it slowly to John's lips. A small kiss and flourish, then the hand opened to reveal one last heart candy. A green one this time.

It read: _I love you._

John's heart threatened to beat out of his chest. _Love?_

"Mine?" the Wraith purred, stroking John's new tattoo.

"Yes," he whispered, hands reaching up to take the green heart. "Always."

Todd trailed light kisses along John's shoulder as he turned him around until they were face to face. Leaning forward, he reached out to select one of the hearts from the desk. He held out the blue candy, labeled 'mine' and offered it to his consort. John bent his head down and picked it up with his teeth and into his mouth, meeting the wraith's gaze with a shy smile. In turn, he held out the green 'I love you' heart, pressing it to the wraith's lips. Todd rolled it around on his tongue appreciating its sweetness.

They took their time undressing one another, their candied kisses quickly becoming heated. They enjoyed tasting each other, the sweet flavours of blueberry and apple mingling delicately. Usually at this point, they would be duelling for dominance, the push and pull between them driving their desires even wilder. But not this time.

Soft kisses, slowly exploring tongues, caressing fingers. Todd wanted to touch and feel every part of his lover's naked body, running his hands over taut skin and hard muscle. John just wanted to taste. He broke away from their kiss to the sound of the wraith's disappointed whimper, but ran his tongue along Todd's shoulder and up his neck, eliciting a low, rumbling moan.

Todd grazed John's neck with his teeth, evoking a quiet shiver. The wraith led them slowly over to the bed, John pausing to scoop up the remaining candies. Hearts deposited on the nightstand, John rummaged around in his bottom drawer, locating what he needed. They found themselves lying on their sides, Todd's back against the wall, his head lying on John's outstretched left arm. He curled his hand in the wraith's soft hair, as their bodies pressed together from thighs to chest. Todd drew small circles on the back of John's neck while keeping the palm of his feeding hand over his lover's tattoo. He playfully accepted another candy, a white one this time. They passed the sweet morsel back and forth with their tongues as John ran his right hand along the wraith's spine. Todd's eyes rolled back, eyelids fluttering as he moaned softly, "John…"

Sheppard wanted so much right then to just climb inside his lover and remain tangled there always. Bringing his right hand down between them, he stroked his fingers along their lengths, trapped tightly between their bodies. He reached over to the nightstand to fumble with the jar of oil, before travelling further down between them, fingers searching for their destination. He wasn't sure if this would be okay. They'd always done things the other way around, with Todd in charge, taking his chosen consort and John was always happy to comply.

He slid his hand down the crease at the top of Todd's thigh and between his legs until he reached his target. Stroking there he waited, looking into those golden eyes, the pupils blown wide. His questioning look was met with only desire. Todd wanted this too. John gently pressed in one slick finger, sliding lazily back and forth, always watching his lover's face. Todd's breathing hitched as John added a second finger, teasing him open.

Gazing at one another Todd leaned his forehead against John's, purring and panting. At the addition of a third finger, Todd wrapped his left leg around his partner's body and rocked against John's hand. John removed his fingers and closed his eyes, lining himself up by feel. Then he was pushing in and it was so tight and so good and warmer than he expected. He paused for a moment, shifting slightly so that he could hold the wraith's hip with his right hand, his left still tangled in his long white mane. Todd still had the palm of his feeding hand pinned against John's tattoo, and his offhand moved from his hair to rest in the small of John's back.

Their position didn't allow for much more than a gentle rocking motion but they weren't in any hurry to leave this moment. In all their times together, it had never been like this. This was… something else entirely. Sweet, sugary kisses and a smooth, relaxed rhythm kept them both building slowly towards their release. Unhurried for the first time, they were completely in sync with one another. As if on some silent cue they ceased their soft kisses and moved mouths to throats, licking, nibbling and sucking.

Feeling Todd's sharp teeth scraping along his neck prompted John to let go of the wraith's hip and move his hand to encircle Todd's hard shaft instead. Each pump of his fist kept in time with his thrusts, speeding up with his need for more. Todd rocked himself into his lover's hand and then down again, plunging John even deeper each time. John's left arm pushed down on the wraith's shoulder so he could buck up even harder. He pressed his lips to the wraith's ear, whispering his need to feel every inch of Todd. The wraith murmured hushed declarations of never stopping, never letting go.

As John felt himself approaching the edge, his hand entwined in the wraith's hair nudging his mate's head to turn, eyes once more looking into the depths of the other's. Moans of 'John…' and 'Todd…' punctuated their erratic thrusts until they were both coming, waves of pleasure crashing over them both. John caught Todd's mouth with his, chests heaving, bodies still pressed tightly enough to become one.

In the quiet of the room, their panting slowed down as the echoes of their pleasure faded. Neither one wanted to move, so they just basked in the afterglow of their tender coupling. Before sleep could stake its claim, Todd attempted to find the right words.

"John, I... " he shook his head and tried again. "I have never… I did not know it could be like this."

Hands cupping the wraith's face, John could only shake his head in disbelief.

"Love," he whispered finally, hardly daring to believe it.


End file.
